1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an injection mold, and more particularly to an injection mold capable of fastening a terminal therein.
2. The Related Art
With the fast development of electronic technology, volume of the electronic product is becoming smaller and more delicate so that components of the electronic product are fragile and easily deformed. A traditional injection mold for fastening a terminal of the electronic product therein generally includes a stationary mold, a movable mold, a first sliding block and a second sliding block. When the injection mold is used to mold the electronic product with the terminal embedded therein, the first and second sliding blocks are movably mounted on two opposite sides of a top of the movable mold and spaced from each other. The stationary mold defines a sprue channel, and a middle of a top of the movable mold defines a fastening hole. A bottom end of the terminal is inserted in the fastening hole, and a top end of the terminal stretches between the first sliding block and the second sliding block. The stationary mold is disposed on tops of the first and second sliding blocks. So a cavity is formed among the stationary mold, the first and second sliding blocks and the movable mold. Then thermoplastic resins are injected into the cavity through the sprue channel to surround the terminal for molding the electronic product.
However, because the top end of the terminal stretches in the cavity without being restrained by any structures and the terminal is generally slim and small, as a result, the terminal is apt to sway randomly and even deform under the injection attach of the thermoplastic resins. As a result, the electronic product with the terminal embedded therein often has a lower production rate and the manufacturing cost thereof is accordingly increased.